


Another 20 ways to say I love you

by Platinum_Platypus



Series: Domestic Dante and Nero [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, and married, they’re rlly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: basically they’re gay and in love and no one can stop me.





	Another 20 ways to say I love you

1\. “Dante, why are you standing in the corner?”

“Nero said this is the corner of shame and that I deserve it after smacking his ass.”

<3

2\. “Did you literally just wink at me? I’m going to fucking punch you. I wish you’d stop being cute.”

<3

3\. “Did you know I would literally die for you?”

“Dante, I know. This is the fifth time you’ve told me.”

<3

4\. “We’re engaged.”

“In combat.”

<3

5\. “Why do you listen to everything Nero says?”

“I didn’t come back after ten years to not get into the kid’s pants, do you think I’m stupid?”

<3

6\. “Can you like never leave me again?”

“I was at the grocery store buying your pizza.”

“Like- still.”

<3

7\. “Did you ever finger yourself with the vibrating robot hand Nico made for you? Before you got your devil bringer back?”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m just saying, that would be kind of hot.”

<3

8\. “Hey, did you know I love you?”

“Ha- gay.”

“There goes your ability to get in my pants.”

“No- wait- I was kidding!”

<3

9\. “I’m like really stupid.”

“Yeah, but you’re rugged and taller than me, so I’m still going down on you later.”

“God, you’re gonna give me a heart-attack.”

<3

10\. “Awww, do your hips hurt, old man?”

“Shut up! At least I’m the pitcher and not the receiver!”

“Sounds like excuses to me.”

<3

11\. “Do pigeons have feelings?”

“I love you, but shut the fuck up, Dante.”

<3

12\. “Ew, don’t spread your sick germs to me, that’s nasty.”

“I’ll remember that when you try to make out with me after I’m better.”

“Kid, you’re gonna literally kill me.”

<3

13\. “This is communism.”

“Do you even know what communism is?”

“No, but I have a feeling it’s this.”

“I- wha- do you know anything that isn’t shooting things?”

<3

14\. “You think we need therapists?”

“I’m married to you, Dante, I practically am your therapist at this point.”

“True.”

<3

15\. “Where are we going for our honeymoon?”

“Love Planet-“

“You’d better be joking or you’ll be choking.”

“Kinky.”

“StOP!”

<3

16\. “What if I died?”

“Please don’t though, I plan on us being little old men and sitting on rocking chairs.”

“Nero, that is the cutest fucking thing you have ever said.”

<3

17\. “Dante, we’re not adopting a kid just for you to name it Cerberus.”

“Uh, well, Hypothetical Cerberus would be a kickass toddler in daycare and you’re just lame.”

<3

18\. “What if I just divorced you?”

“If you do, I’ll just marry you again.”

“You’re adorably confident in that, that’s so sweet.”

<3

19\. “You’re getting soft in your old age.”

“I’m ,like, not even fifty yet.”

<3

20\. “You make me so fucking mad, but I kind of love you so get the hell back here and cuddle me.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh
> 
> I just want them to get married why is that too much to ask for


End file.
